(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mixers, and more particularly this invention relates to mixers for liquid materials.
(2) Technical Considerations and Prior Art
In the preparation of products such as fertilizers, it is often necessary to react a base and acid in order to produce the product. After the acid and base have been reacted, it is necessary to continue mixing the product in order to produce a product having a near neutral pH and to add other ingredients necessary to create the desired characteristics and chemical analysis.
Heretofore, the considerable energy created during the reaction between the acid and the base has been wasted. In addition, it has been necessary to expand considerable amounts of electrical energy in order to mix the resulting product. The cost of the electrical energy in order to mix the product is reflected in the cost of the product to the purchaser. If the product happens to be fertilizer, there are great quantities of fertilizer produced and used and, therefore, the energy cost involved in mixing fertilizer is considerable.
In view of these considerations, a method and apparatus for mixing products such as fertilizers with a minimum expenditure of electrical energy would be highly desirable.